The YouTube Leaky Faucet Video
There's a five minutes and a half video on YouTube, that depicts a close-up of a faucet in a well-lit bathroom, during daytime. In the first forty-five seconds, nothing particular happens, but from the forty-sixth second water drips begin to slowly fall from the faucet, revealing to the viewer that it's not an ordinary faucet, but a leaky one. In the following two minutes, more or less, the faucet begins to drip faster and faster, eventually forming a continuous trickle of water for ten seconds. Precisely at the third minute, the trickle of water suddenly stops and the faucet completely stops dripping as well at three minutes and twenty seconds, giving the viewer the false impression that it will never drip ever again. At four minutes and thirty seconds, however, big drips of water start to fall from the faucet in a rhythmic cadence, making their characteristic noise but louder than normal, as if the sound was artificially amplified. The moment the first drip falls startles most of the viewers, since, prior to this moment, the video was completely silent. This goes on without changing till fifteen seconds of the video are left, when water starts to rapidly fall in tiny drips, almost making a continuous trickle of water again. When two seconds of the video are left, an incomprehensible moan, which may very well be a distorted human voice, can be heard saying: -It doesn't work.-, then the video abruptly ends. Those who have watched the video in its entirety feel uneasy when alone in the bathroom, make absurd claims like the faucet watching them and are unable to carry out hand hygiene or other activities which involve staying close to the bathroom sink, without experiencing great anxiety or panic or even rush out of their bathrooms panicking, uncapable of giving an explanation about their deeds, when questioned. Another common thing that may happen after having watched the video is hearing the bathroom faucet leaking from other rooms of the house, even the ones from which it's absolutely impossible, only to find out upon inspection that it's actually in perfect conditions. This can be experienced particularly when on the verge of sleep. It's also very common to have very disturbing nightmares in which the faucet from the video appears, accompanied by a very vivid sense of dread, for at least two weeks after having watched the video. There's been reported that a viewer has been found laying on the bathroom floor by one of his relatives that had to kick the door down having noticed it missing after he said he had to go to the toilet. He was in a delirium state and was babbling the words: -It doesn't work-. The relative got curious about the words and proceeded to play the video without watching it. After he heard the same words uttered from his relative, he downloaded just the audio and played it backwards. He listened to it and found out that the distorted voice actually says: -Why did you watch?-. The video has since been taken down from YouTube, but there are rumors it has been re-uploaded by unknown users. No one of the YouTube staff members has dared to watch it in an attempt to verify its malicious nature. Anyway, I'm not posting it here, neither I will provide a link to it, because I don't want you to become crazy as well and neglect personal hygiene because of that. ---- A disasterpiece made by Grand Albert Content is avaible under CC BY-NC-ND Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Computers and Internet